Family Remains
by Tandrele
Summary: Soon to be a collection of drabbles inspired by the Herondale siblings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices (sad face) they belong solely to Cassandra Clare. **_

Cecily Herondale didn't know what she expected when she chose to pursue the same path her older brother had taken so many years ago.

_Not this, _her mind whispered.

_No, _she agreed, _Not this. _

Cecily could clearly remember the day she became an only child. It was that same day her whole young life had come crashing down around her, shattered beyond repair.

She remembered waking up to her crying parents and catching a horrifying glimpse of what used to be her older sister, Ella.

Most importantly, however, she could recall the expression on her brother's face…a terrifying mix of unending grief, guilt and fear. Cecily in her innocence did not understand what was wrong with him and all her attempts to comfort him seemed to make it worse.

He was gone when she woke up the next morning.

Her parents had left as well promising that they would bring him back, but when they finally returned Will was not with them.

That betrayal, Cecily firmly believed is what really broke her family.

In the years to come Will and Ella were barely mentioned in the Herondale household until eventually…they weren't mentioned at all.

* * *

_**I love reivews.**_

_**Love to all my readers,**_

_**Tandy **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning/Disclaimer: Some quotes in these drabbles will be taken directly from **__**Clockwork Prince **__**and **__**Clockwork Princess**__**. I do not own these books in any way shape or form they belong to the wonderful writer Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

Cecily was standing on the threshold of the famed London Institute and her heart was beating so hard in her chest that she almost believed that it would jump out.

She'd slipped away from her parents the night before and she knew that they would be heartbroken when they saw the letter she left for them…but mostly she was worried that they would try and come for her like they had Will.

She honestly believed she wouldn't be able to see them without drowning in more guilt than she already was.

In her heart of hearts though she had known for a long time that her mother and father were no longer the people she cared so much about, she knew that the only way to forge her path was to become a Shadowhunter.

Steeling her resolve she knocked on the wooden door.

Moments later it was answered by a young man who looked at her with the utmost shock.

Not waiting for him to gather his wits, Cecily plunged into her explanation, "Hello. I'm here to see the heads of this institute on quite an important matter. I'm Nephilim you see."

The young man blinked once before ushering her inside. "I'll go inform Mr and Mrs Branwell of your arrival. One moment."

He disappeared down the hall and Cecily could hear laughter and the sound of talking and Cecily was suddenly gripped with worry…had she interrupted some sacred Shadowhunter party?

She continued worrying until the young man returned and said, "They will see you now but it will have to be quick they are currently having a private dinner."

Cecily nodded barely containing her relief.

When the young man led me into the room she heard someone draw in a sudden, violent breath and her eyes flashed up to meet a pair of violet-blue eyes that she never thought she'd see again, but before dwelling on that any longer she turned promptly to the couple standing at the head of the table.

"Hello," she said firmly. "I apologize for interrupting your dinner hour, but I had nowhere else to go. I am Cecily Herondale, you see. I have come to be trained as a Shadowhunter."

The reaction she got from that statement wasn't what she was expecting at all.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! Now I really would like to get out as many drabbles as I can before **__**Clockwork Princess**__** arrives and makes this an AU. Now I started writing this mostly because I was really, really irritated that I couldn't find a lot of Cecily fics…so I started my own. I hope it's alright and I love suggestions for new snippets (they always make me smile). Again another big thank you to my reviewers (I loves you guys)! **_

_**Love to all my readers,**_

_**Tandy**_


End file.
